


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by meaty_katsudon



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas fic, Cursing Slaine, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One of those fluffy orangebat prison fics, Possessive Inaho, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaty_katsudon/pseuds/meaty_katsudon
Summary: Slaine had always thought that holiday cheer was decorations on Christmas trees, outdoor lights, visiting family, and baking desserts. Inaho finds the need to teach the blonde his definition of holiday cheer.  One-Shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute one-shot that I did really quick. Inspired by the song "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. Hope you enjoy!

Inaho spotted a blonde lock of hair as he was passing the living room. The air was sweet with baked goods that he had not made.

_Not usual, Is Slaine making desserts?_

      He heard a rustling of paper. His dull home has overgone a complete makeover after Slaine had encouraged some “holiday cheer" in his home.  
  


_“You're such a boring person, Kaizuka. You're house is so...you! If I'm staying here, you better have some kind holiday cheer in here, and get rid of this..bullshit!" Slaine threw a shabby curtain on the ground in an rather amusing outburst of annoyment._  
  
_“If you insist, Troyard..but please, watch your language.."_   


Inaho took three heavy steps backwards to see the sight of the blonde leaning on the tips of his feet to put an ornament on the taller section on their Christmas tree. It was a rare sight that Inaho was proud to witness. Slaine had an innocent, determined look on his face; you could never guess that he was a war criminal. His teal eyes shone with childish desire. His hair was brighter than usual. Despite his look of innocence, his feet looked unstable, and the brunette knew that Slaine could accidently fall forward anytime soon since his reindeer socks were slippery. With concern, Inaho quietly walked behind the blonde and kept his hands hovering over his waist. For some odd reason, Slaine had never noticed Inaho behind him, so when the brunette spoke-   
     “Be careful, Sl-"   
     “What the hell?"   
    In a swift motion, Inaho had in time, held his hands on Slaine's hips, stablizing him from what could've been a devastating fall. Slaine's hands immediately went to Inaho's warm palms. The brunette had gotten an idea that would make Slaine squirm.

     From all of the home cooked meals that Inaho had cooked, Slaine had gained a lot of weight, to both of their delights; his arms were thicker, his wrists had definition, his thighs were bigger, and his face was more plump and round. Somehow thinking that this was a perfectly logical and correct situation to do it in, Inaho decided to test the blonde's body mass on his hips.  
    The brunette clenched his hands around Slaine's waist, checking to ensure it had the correct mass. He had grabbed a nice amount of skin, and Inaho was satisfied. Feeling Inaho's warm hands clasp and unclasp the skin around his hips made the blood run to Slaine's cheeks. He turned beet red, to Inaho's delight.   
    “I am just checking the body mass around your hips. You seemed to gain a good amount of weight. But according to your height, you are still underweight, but very close to a normal weight range.."   
    “...."   
    Inaho slid a hand up Slaine's shirt. He felt his chest and stomach area. Shrieking, Slaine wiggled out of Inaho's touch.   
    “What the hell, Kaizuka!? I think I can determine if my own weight is healthy or not!"   
    “Considering that you are a prisoner, I think not. I will-"   
    “Just shut up, Kaizuka!"   
    The brunette's lips twitched upwards into a smirk. He wrapped his entire forearm length around Slaine's hips, and pulled him into an embrace. His nose inhaled the smell of oranges. Slaine shivered as he felt the exhaled breath on the back of his neck.   
    “Your hair smells nice. Have you been using that shampoo that I gave you?” Slaine shifted his eyes and nodded. Inaho was making him timid, and the brunette knew what he was doing.   
    “Y-yes..” he squirmed in Inaho's firm hold. “Can you please let go of me now? I don't feel safe in your disgusting grip!" Inaho gave a smile at the insult and kissed the blonde's cheek. Slaine's face glowed a bright red. “Nrr..stop."  
     “No." Inaho bluntly stated. He took Slaine and push him to the floor. Since it was a hardwood floor, it felt cold to the touch. Slaine shivered on it.   
     “Inaho! What are you doing?" Inaho pinned Slaine's thigh with his knee and placed kisses all across his neck. His skin was soft after the warm shower that Slaine had taken.  “N-nrr, Inaho!" The brunette looked up and gazed into Slaine's teal eyes. 

    “Do you want me to stop?"  he inquired.

    Slaine pressed his lips together. “N-no.."

    “Huh. Now since you said so, I would like to ask if you have a romantic interest in m-" Inaho stopped when he felt warm lips on his.

    “Yes, now the hell shut up and continue already!" Inaho smiled and pulled Slaine into another kiss. His impatience was wonderful. Almost too wonderful...

    Slaine pulled out of the kiss after a few seconds. He had a panicked look on his face. “The Christmas cookies! There in the oven!” Inaho smiled and stood to get the perfectly baked cookies out of the oven.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!


End file.
